


wait

by goldentaeng



Category: SNSD, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: 2ny - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentaeng/pseuds/goldentaeng
Summary: sunny proves everyone that jealous tiffany can get really childish





	wait

**Author's Note:**

> 2ny somehow became my new hyperfixation, and with the iconic baby pet name incident, i had to do this. please send help. also, toilet paper ALWAYS goes over

“I mean,” Sooyoung starts off with a fry hanging from her lips, ”how bad could she get?” She looks behind herself, taking a good look at Tiffany lining up at the mall’s KFC. “She looks like a puppy.”

Sunny has to snort; Sooyoung has no idea how Tiffany and her stupid jealousy can get.

“She’s petty. And in like, a constant need of attention. It’s like walking on eggshells all the time and you never know what ticks her.”

“That’s a puppy,” Sooyoung stresses her own truth, “the attention part at least, I mean.”

This time, Sunny is the one looking at Tiffany. She really doesn’t seem to be intimidating with her big eyes, unwavering smile and cute pink skirt. She looks like the type of girl to flinch at every kind of sudden noise and annoy others with her kindness. And she’s that kind of girl. Sunny can’t even count on her own two hands how many times she wished Tiffany would just snap at her instead of being her kind self, because she was craving a good heated fight. 

Hyoyeon chimes in, flailing her hamburger at an alarming range of motion, and Taeyeon has to duck once or twice to dodge Hyoyeon’s unintentional attack. “How jealous? Hot sex jealous or cold shoulder jealous?”

Sunny stops to think about it, trying to recall every time she somehow managed to raise hell in Tiffany’s head. She remembers a few times when Fortuna loved her enough to get the hot sex end of Tiffany’s unreasonable jealousy, but most of the time, she was cursed with childish reactions.

“Okay,” Sunny exhales, felling very much like she’s embracing her own death, “just look.”

She hopes she can provoke Tiffany enough to get a reaction she hopes for, in front of their friends, nonetheless. Just this once.

Tiffany is on her way back with her blue plastic tray full of that junk food she praises all the time, and she looks content. Sunny almost hates herself for ruining it.

“Hi baby,”she smiles at Tiffany, who can’t really greet her back with her mouth full. Her cheeks are also doing that hamster thing that Sooyoung teases her for all the time.

“Hi bwaby,” Tiffany manages to mumble with her mouth still full (there’s the smile that Sunny's never understood how Tiffany manages to put on her face every single time), and she has to catch a piece of salad trying to escape her mouth, but she is still the cutest thing ever. Yet.

For a few moments, Sunny can’t really keep track of time with her friends by her side, everyone is back to usual. Sooyoung and Hyoyeon are bickering over something _again_ , Taeyeon and Yuri are having an in depth discussion about dog bath products, and Tiffany is immersed in her tortilla wrap.

It's idyllic, well as idyllic as it can be, with Sooyoung and Hyoyeon nearly murdering each other over whether toilet paper should be over or under (Sunny knows it’s _always_ over). But then Taeyeon stands up, announcing that she’s full, and she needs a bottle of water to wash all the food down. It’s when Sunny realizes this is her moment.

She kicks Sooyoung in the shin, sort of signaling her “this is it.”

“Hey, Taeyeon,” and Tayeon does stop mid-step, looking back at Sunny waiting for the rest.

“Yeah?”

“Could you get me a bottle of water too? Cold, not sparkling.”

“Oh yeah, sure.”

“Thanks, baby,” Sunny adds, making sure that the pet name Tiffany is extremely fond of (and is strictly reserved only for her), is coming through loud and clear. 

The reactions vary. Taeyeon is perplexed, because Sunny has never called her baby. The bickering duo only glance at Tiffany, awaiting the inevitable wrath kicking in, and Yuri is just, well Yuri is very confused.

Tiffany stops munching on her tortilla, and Sunny cringes a little when Tiffany stands up, pushing the chair away with her legs, the furniture creaking against the floor. Tiffany’s mad.

Sunny’s kind of happy she knows Tiffany enough to piss her off at her own will. It’s sort of like a video game, and Sunny _loves_ video games.

“I’ll get one for you,” Tiffany tells her, with a smile that’s eerily similar to what Sunny can see on mothers after their kid misbehaved but they can’t whoop their asses because they’re in public. Sunny is both amused and scared.

Taeyeon is still frozen mid-step after Tiffany walks away in a slow, determined and overall scary fashion, Taeyeon manages to ask, “So, I,” she points her thumb at Tiffany far away from them, “will she get it for you then?”

“I’m a little bit scared to be honest,” is what Yuri whispers into the air, and yeah, Sunny is scared too.

“It’s like fucking Russian roulette,” Hyoyeon giggles, finding entertainment in others’ misery like always. “We just don’t know what’s next, do we?”

Sunny feels a strong gaze at the back of her neck minutes later, and she knows it’s Tiffany. She also knows that jealous Tiffany is a petty Tiffany, and petty Tiffany can give a genius twist to things. It’s like a chain reaction.

“Here, baby” Tiffany exclaims, slamming a tall glass of _ice_ in front of Sunny.

It's a whole another level of childish, really.

“It’s,” Sunny tries to sound calm and not rude or too sarcastic, because she doesn’t want to push Tiffany even more (she’s not stupid), “ice.”

“Wait, then.”


End file.
